Shin
Shin is a mysterious wanderer who is residing in Africa, going after an unknown goal. He appears to be idealized, almost like a missionary of sorts, but his true beliefs and allegiance, if any, are obscure. Story A Rabbit Astray Chapter 1 In the first chapter of A Rabbit Astray, Shin made his debut in Mika's first encounter with Java. The rat, his face concealed by his hood, used fireworks to scare Java off. Mika proceeded to spit out a snake from her stomach and hit the rat in the face, fending him off for the moment as she made her escape with Java. A Rabbit Astray Chapter 2 Shin returned in the second chapter, having ambushed Mika, Kuva, and Java with Jabaro by his side. While he wrapped Kuva with his tendril magic, Mika distracted him by throwing Kuva's bra at the rat's face. Dashing in, Mika stabbed Shin with her poison dart in the chest. Mika was then knocked out by Jabaro, and the rat and he took Mika and Kuva to a settler's cabin where they bound them. As the rabbit and cheetah girl attempted an escape from a settler's cabin, Shin returned to ambush them again. He knocked out Kuva, and Mika tried to come to her rescue. Shin and Mika talked to each other, the two introducing each other and exchanging names. Shin then questioned why Mika would help Java. Her answer amused him, Shin realizing she did not know who Java really was. Mika explains she made it her business to help the naga and Kuva, and this also intrigued Shin. The rat then revealed he was going to dispose of Jabaro before Kuva wound up eating him, and asked Mika to join him to replace Jabaro. She rejected and Shin did not mind, taking his leave. A Rabbit Astray Chapter 3 The rat returned in the third chapter. Finding Jabaro stalking Mika, the rat took this opportunity to swallow him whole for disappointing him. Shin proceeded to go after Mika as she entered a shrine dedicated to Java. Jabaro still wriggling in his belly, the rat made himself known to the bewildered rabbit, saying he was looking for altars like the one they were at. Shin approached Mika, explaining to her the purpose of altars as well as the unique energy called Faith, which is used by the Gods so that they may flourish. Not long after, he belched up Jabaro's headband, which caused Mika to question him. Shin offered Mika to swap places with Jabaro, telling her that she was destined for a life of pain and suffering, not going into more detail on this. Mika accepted his offer and Shin honored it, releasing Jabaro from his guts and then swallowing Mika whole. He saw to it that Jabaro escaped the altar, but not without leaving a mark on his butt with his fiery whip. Shin then proceeded to digest Mika. Personality Shin is rather charismatic with a penchant for speech. He is idealistic and a visionary, but with an unknown end goal. Despite this, Shin is very focused on completing his missions, seeing as how persistent he was in trying to take out Java. Forte/Skills The rat is a warlock, carrying magic with power the extent of which is not known. He is evidently able to bind others with a strange tendril, which can be very useful in trapping and immobilizing his quarry. We have yet to see what other powers he is capable of, but he seems to carry fireworks with him, using them as a diversion or a scare tactic. Gallery Mika and Shin.png|Rather than being brutish, Shin is open to conversation. Kuva caught.png|Shin demonstrating his tendril magic. 02-037.png|Shin unveiling his face for the first time in A Rabbit Astray. 01-039.png|First appearance of Shin in A Rabbit Astray as he uses fireworks to scare off Java. Shin and Jabaro.PNG|Shin and Jabaro at the end of chapter one. Shin Smile.png|Shin reminds Mika to smile. Shin enters.png|Shin appearing in the snake alter and finds Mika. Shin belly.png|Shin approaching Mika, appearing to try and charm her. Shin gulp.png|Shin swallows Mika whole, reveling in her taste. Shin belly 2.png Shin just messing.png Shin whips Jabaro.png|Shin forces Jabaro to flee by whipping him, as well as ordering him to tell Kuva of Mika's sacrifice. Rhysold.png|Original design of Shin, in which he was going to be a fox named Rhys. Shin and Mukiro belly.png Category:Males